


Midnight Sun

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Post-Apocalypse, Violence, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хоть кто-нибудь верит, что всё будет хорошо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Вчера умерла Чживон. Или это было позавчера? В бесконечной гонке со смертью забываешь о времени — оно больше не имеет не значения. Убежать или сдохнуть — вот что важно.   
Воншик не мог плакать — не хватало на это сил. Их едва хватало на дыхание, какие уж тут слезы. Глаза горели от сухости, но Воншик ничего не мог с собой поделать — все они.   
Тэмин копал яму — достаточно глубокую, чтобы твари не добрались до тела Чживон, хотя Сехун предлагал сжечь.  
\- Так она точно не станет одной из них. И неужели ты думаешь, что будешь сюда приходить и цветочки класть?  
Ему, конечно, прилетело от Мункю — неслабый тычок в спину заткнул его, и Сехун обиженно проворчал что-то про "хотел как лучше".  
\- В твоем случае "лучше" — значит "молча", — сказал Чонин, помогая Тэмину по мере возможностей. Тэмин возможности не давал и всячески уворачивался от рук Чонина, шипя "иди к Воншику". Но Чонин продолжал махать руками и просить лопату, Мункю заворачивал Чживон в обрывки полиэтиленовых пакетов, а Сехун обижался и ворчал.  
Воншик был им благодарен, что они не скорбно молчат, что шумят и разговаривают, — не время раскисать, не сейчас. Он еще успеет оплакать смерть Чживон — когда весь этот кошмар с тварями кончится.

А ведь если бы их не было, он был поступил в университет, как и хотел, на филолога, занимался бы танцами, сочинял корявый рэпчик про "ви стартед фром зе боттом" и встретил свою любовь. Точнее, познакомился бы с ним поближе — но судьба та еще сука, и поэтому Воншик прятался на пшеничном поле, хоронил сестру и понятия не имел, где сейчас его любовь, жив ли вообще.  
Сехун, угадав настроения Воншика, сел рядом.  
\- Если бы не твари, я бы каждую ночь ходил в клуб кадрить девчонок. Наверное, я бы даже не посмотрел в сторону вашей неадекватной компашки. Но они пришли, и я тут с вами, живой, относительно невредимый. Я бы без вас помер и меня сожрали.  
\- Да кому ты сдался, кости сплошные, — криво улыбнулся Воншик. - И вообще, мы держим тебя на случай голода — тебя мы съедим первым.  
Сехун рассмеялся — хрипло, надрывно, словно давно не смеялся.  
\- Тише ты, — шикнул Мункю. - Если нас найдут, мы тебя скормим тварям и убежим.  
Сехун показал ему средний палец и помог Воншику подняться.  
\- Ну что, будем букет возлагать или как?

Тэмин с Чонином уже успели аккуратно опустить Чживон на дно ямы, когда Сехун вернулся с охапкой нарваных где-то цветов.  
\- Удивительно — нам грозит смертельная опасность, а природа словно с ума сходит и всё начинает цвести с утроенной силой, - заметил Мункю, забирая у Сехуна часть цветов. - В следующей жизни хочу быть растением.  
\- Я лично тебя сорву, Мункю, — пообещал Тэмин.  
Воншик усмехнулся, но мгновенно помрачнел — Чонин протягивал ему самый большой самодельный букет.  
\- Скажешь что-нибудь? — тихо спросил он.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, — ответил Воншик.  
\- Никто не знает, Воншик. Никто не знает.  
Чонин отошел, уводя с собой недовольного Сехуна, который только-только подошел к Воншику. Воншик пару мгновений смотрел на то, как они препираются, и снова повернулся к яме. Из-за пакетов лица Чживон не было видно, и Воншик даже вздохнул с облегчением — всё это время ему не давали смотреть на неё. Мункю, Тэмин и Чонин по очереди волокли её, уходя от мест скопления тварей. Сехун говорил, что это для его же, Воншика, блага, что ему не надо запоминать её вот такой, пусть лучше помнит её живой, такой, какой она была в школе.  
Какой она была в мирной, обычной жизни.  
Воншик был им всем благодарен - и почувствовав на плечах их руки, понял, что глаза полны слёз.


	2. Chapter 2

Воншик не помнил, как всё началось — объявляли ли в новостях о пришедшем пиздеце, шептались ли по дворам, боялись ли вслух. Воншик ничего не помнил — Воншик очень постарался забыть. Да и в постоянной гонке на выживание многое забылось, даже самое важное вылетело из головы. Воншик не помнил лиц родителей, не помнил лица того-самого, который за-биггест-лав-эва, не помнил даже, как пользоваться чем-то, кроме кухонных ножей, используемых для защиты.   
Всё, что осталось в памяти — как Чживон прибежала, бледная, как призрак, с дрожащими губами, и сказала:  
\- Там _они_. На первом этаже. Воншик, они скоро будут здесь!  
Воншик собирался так быстро, как никогда в жизни — покидал в рюкзак минимум вещей, набор ножей, пару молотков и, схватив Чживон за руку, вышел из квартиры, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Они выбежали через заднюю дверь, спустившись по лестнице — Воншик чувствовал, как дрожит в его руке рука Чживон, и не знал, как её подбодрить. Да и как подбодришь в такой ситуации, разве вообще можно быть бодрым в этой ситуации?!  
Чживон не успевала бежать за Воншиком — она спотыкалась, падала и обдирала колени, но упорно поднималась, не позволяя Воншику поднять её на руки. Воншик боялся, боялся, как никогда раньше — не за себя даже, за Чживон, ведь она такая маленькая, она еще ничего не видела в жизни.  
(А что в жизни видел Воншик? Только склады магазинчиков да длинный список документов на поступление, вытащенный Тэмином из университета).  
В тот день Воншик пришел к Чонину — тот открыл не сразу, а после очень долго всматривался испуганными глазами.  
\- Воншик, что случилось?  
\- А что еще могло случиться?  
Чонин сжимал в руке канцелярский нож, сжимал до побелевших костяшек и долго-долго не выпускал из рук.   
Чонин разжал пальцы только после того, как Воншик осторожно обнял его за плечи.  
\- Хорошо, что ты пришел.  
Хорошо, что ты живой.


	3. Chapter 3

Тэмин пришел спустя три дня — спустя три долгих, холодных дня, полных страха и паники. Сколько бы Воншик не храбрился, глядя на беспрестанно дрожащую Чживон, он начинал трястись сам. Чонин вообще почти не говорил от пережитого шока — на второй день после прихода Воншика в дверь постучали и Чонин, увидев в глазок родителей, открыл, не заметив на шее матери следы укуса. Воншик отреагировал прежде чем отец Чонина успел напасть — обрушил на его голову стул и продолжал бить, пока не почувствовал, что тело больше не двигается. Воншик не слышал, как кричала Чживон, не слышал, как Чонин пытался его остановить — он слышал только звуки удара и невероятно громкий стук собственного сердца.   
Чонин, в отчаянной надежде пытаясь спасти мать, всю ночь держал у её шеи платок, смоченный спиртом, держал её за руку и пытался выглядеть сильным и храбрым. А она плакала от боли, от страха и унижения и повторяла одну и ту же фразу.   
\- Не дай мне стать такой, как они, — просила она еле слышным шепотом, - пожалуйста, Чонин, не дай мне.   
Он обещал, клялся, уверял, что не даст, что она выздоровеет — говорил, что всё будет хорошо. "Черта с два", думал Воншик, "уже никогда не будет хорошо". Но вслух он этого не произносил и лишь сидел рядом с Чживон, и как попугай повторял за Чонином.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Чживон. Всё будет хорошо.   
Интересно, она хоть на мгновение поверила ему? Воншик в этом сильно сомневался — но она молчала, а он продолжал повторять.  
Мать Чонина обратилась на следующий день, когда Чонин отошел за новым платком — накинулась на дремлющего рядом Воншика. Тот проснулся до того, как она успела вцепиться в него зубами, и отбросил её в сторону. Она снова прыгнула на него, но подоспевший Чонин успел её перехватить. Одной рукой он за волосы удерживал её голову подальше от себя, а второй рукой наносил удары ножом в грудь и в живот. Он бил и бил её, и её кровь залила его руки и одежду, а она всё с большей силой рвалась из рук и пыталась добраться до шеи.  
\- Да когда ты уже умрешь? — в отчаянии прокричал он, чувствуя, что слабеет.   
Мать прекратила дергаться, когда Чживон воткнула ей в голову обычный столовый нож.  
\- Так их надо бить в голову, — произнес Воншик, оттащив тело матери Чонина в коридор. — Теперь мы это знаем.   
И он направил нож в сторону Чонина.  
\- Она тебя не укусила?  
\- Я... я не могу быть уверен.   
Воншик, всё еще держа в руке нож, подошел и осмотрел друга на предметов укусов или царапин.  
\- Тебе повезло, Чонин.  
\- Возможно.  
Воншик похлопал его по плечу и отправил переодеваться, а сам, убедившись, что Чонин скрылся в комнате, вынес тело его матери в подъезд и засунул в лифт, где уже лежал труп отца Чонина.   
\- Простите меня, — и Воншик нажал на кнопку первого этажа.  
После этого дня Чонин не мог говорить — он всё вспоминал изменившееся от вируса лицо матери, вспоминал, как бил её ножом и как она застыла в его руках навсегда. "Такое не забывается", думал он, "теперь это со мной до конца жизни".  
И в таком состоянии его увидел Тэмин, когда пришел к ним день спустя. Воншик покачал головой в ответ на его вопрос "что случилось?".  
Тогда Тэмин сел рядом с Чонином и крепко обнял его.  
И Чонин расплакался на его плече.


End file.
